bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Greymane Mastiffs
The Greymane Mastiffs are a Marmot Ball team that hail from Gilneas. Team Roster * Cornelius Oraius Balshaw © * Donnel Aldhem * Tabitha Chipperwing * Hymus Windsor * Teddy Shaftoe * Ultrik Firefist * Vakur Oilfire * Nawar Shanworth * Jack Oathbourne * Adrian Gregor Match Schedule 2019 Season 2019 Preseason Matches Team Uniform The teams uniforms consist of blue, grey and gold colors just as their Icon, they sport both the Greymane Mastiffs logo as well as the Gilnean banner symbol to mark them as a team from Gilneas. The uniforms are loose, comfortable and stretchy since some of the team members are in fact Worgen and will occasionally shift during the game. With the recent joining of Dark Irons into the Alliance, and them applying to the Greymane Mastiffs to join the team, it has been noted that the materials that make up the uniforms have also been enchanted to resist any fire damage during the gameplay specifically so since both players Ultrik Firefist and Vakur Oilfire have been known to set each other on fire pre-game to warm themselves up and Team Captain Cornelius Balshaw uses fire spells to increase his speed. The uniform is also known to support Player Tabitha Chipperwings shifting into her druidic feral form for gameplay. Team History Formed shortly after the world's stabilization with the demise of Deathwing; the Greymane Mastiffs were the first Gilnean Carpball team. However, with the increased tensions between the Alliance and Horde, many of the players of the team sought to represent the beleaguered Gilneas on the field, and entered into extended hiatus because of the war. To make matters worse, by the time things began to stabilize, many of the team had either decided to retire out of carpball due to their experiences during the war, or due to injuries they sustained in battle. The team was revitalized by the Blades of Greymane, allowing them to restore the carpball team under the leadership of Cornelius Balshaw, who received a mysterious amount of funding from his grandson's house, the House of Blackmane, suddenly and without warning. This funding would later be used to entirely revitalize the team's equipment, including fire-proof uniforms and a claw-resistant carpball for practice. Team Trivia * Player Donnel Aldhem was actually born in Westfall. His family later moved to Gilneas. * Team Captain Cornelius O. Balshaw is the oldest member and player to have ever played with the Greymane Mastiffs, he is 70 years old now. * Vakur Oilfire was actually the first Dark Iron to apply to the Greymane Mastiffs, Ultrik Firefist applied moments later, they are not related or had prior history. * The team has a slew of motto's, one of which is "We have no idea what we're doing, but we're going to try anyways!" and "Our Ball, our bitch!", there are rumors these came to be during a senile moment between 70 year old Cornelius Balshaw and Ultrik Firefist. * The team was reformed after Cornelius found an outdated rule manual in his grandsons library and became somewhat obsessed, claiming Carpball was based on ancient Tortollan rites. * Player Teddy Shaftoe, used to be in the Carpball betting business and made quite a living off of the bets. * The claw resistant ball was made after player Tabitha Chipperwing repeatedly began to deflate the carp during practice due to her insistence to remain in worgen form. * Player Hymus Windsor once accidentally kicked the carpball into Cornelius' mouth in Worgen form during practice; leading to the older man preferring his human form (and its smaller mouth), as "the ball tastes awful". * The team repeatedly refers to something known as "The Maneuver" as a strategy, primarly Hymus and Donnel. What the Maneuver is, or how successful, is entirely unknown. Memorabilia Greymane_Mastiffs_Pennant.png|A Greymane Mastiffs-themed pennant. Greymane_Mastiffs_Pin.png|A Greymane Mastiffs-themed pin bearing the "Our ball, our bitch!" motto. Greymane_Mastiffs_Poster.png|A Greymane Mastiffs-themed poster bearing the "We have no idea what we're doing, but we're going to try anyways!" motto. Category:Marmot Ball Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Sports Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Sport Teams Category:Blades of Greymane